When I Moved To Sacramento
by smosher4life
Summary: A girl from Denmark moves to Sacramento and her dream comes true. All of them. Dirty or clean. Not a lot of heart breaks like in every other fanfic on here :) You will not get the "Near ther tear" feeling here :) Read it, bitch! lol, jk :3 Just a Smosh joke alright! don't judge me...
1. Chapter 1

_**Would you rather? (A Smosh Fan fiction) Chapter 1**_

_How do you end up in these happy moments? Well first of all you gotta go through some tough moments too. But eventually, you'll get the story that life has written you. _

_It all started when I moved to Sacramento…_

**Tascha's POV**

"Yes mom, I will call you when I get to the new house. Yes I have remembered my passport and ticket. Mom, I will miss you too. Ok. Bye Bye."

My mom called me like 30 times already asking the same things over and over. I was excited to move in, especially now when I moved to lovely California. I was tired of all that snow in Denmark so, right after gymnasium I decided to move to a warmer place. I have always dreamt about moving to the US but I never thought it was actually gonna happen.

I just got out of my plane with my other Danish friends and we knew absolutely nothing about America.

When we had got our stuff we sort of like laughing at what each other said and stuff and I was turning my head away when I bumped in to someone. At first I didn't felt it but that might be because I was having a seizure (not serious. It's based on me and I'm Epileptic so therefore.). After several seconds I finally said "ouch" luckily not in Danish. That would have been pretty embarrassing considering who I bumped into. "I'm so sorry!" Two familiar voices said in unison. It was Anthony and Ian from Smosh! "No, no I'm sorry I should have kept an eye out for where I'm walking" I said without being sure that made sense in English.

I eventually got up and excused a couple of times while my friends stood behind me and giggled because they thought it was funny and they loved Smosh, just like me. "Well if your friends are ok with it will you then a ride back home?" Anthony said in his lovely American accent. "Sure my friends was about to go anyway" I said with a voice that was hinting that my friends should go away, but as always, they didn't get it. "Excuse me one second" I said to the two very attractive men. I got to my friends and said that they should go home right away. They agreed like it was their own idea and got out to Emilie's car.

**Anthony's POV**

"She's…." "Hot" I interrupted Ian as we both looked at her probably staring like idiots. "Annoying friends…Anyway I actually just moved to Sacramento so I haven't seen my new house yet so..." She said "Should we drive you there or is someone going to pick you up or…" Ian said. "Well I was about to call a cap when I bumped in to you so I guess you can drive me" She said with the funniest accent ever. I don't think she was English in any way at all. "Then let go" I said. We headed to my car when I realized I dropped my keys. "FUCK IAN! I DROPPED MY KEYS!" I yelled at him like he could do something about it. "Do you mean these?" the girl said as she pulled my keys out of her purse. "How did they end there?" I asked "well I guess they fell in my purse when we bumped together" she said with obviousness in her voice. We all got in the car and drove away.

**The next chapter will be up soon so don't worry I have the whole day off to write.**

**Tascha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Would you rather? (A Smosh Fan Fiction) Chapter 2**

**Ian's POV**

Anthony just sad there. Like nothing happened. He hasn't even asked her about her name. Maybe o should do it? My thoughts were interrupted by a cell phone that just got a message. "SHUT UP" It said. I looked back and the girl was finding her cell phone in her purse. When her head went up again, it was red like a tomato. I laughed al little by myself but enough to make Anthony turn his head to mine. I looked at him and he smiled like he was going to do something dirty. "What is your name by the way?" Anthony asked and she answered: "Tascha" With an European accent. "Cool name. Where are you from?" I asked "Denmark" She answered. Looking out of the window. After that there was no silence the whole trip back.

"I think it's here" She said when we was only 4 houses away from our house. "Really?" Me and Anthony said in unison. "It's only like 5 houses away from where we live!" I said with cheer in my voice. "Cool then I can come visit you sometimes" She said with the biggest and brightest smile I have ever seen in my entire life.

**Tascha's POV**

Omg…Should I tell them? No, it would be a weird friendship then. Fuck it I'm just gonna tell them. "By the way I love your videos." I kinda regret it but let's see how they react. "Well we kinda guessed it already when you got a text" Ian said with a laugh in his voice as Anthony agreed.

I got out of the car and walked up to my front door with all my bags and locked myself in the house. I unpacked all my bags then wandered around the streets discovering my new neighborhood thinking of what happened today. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you wanna be in Lunchtime w/ Smosh?" Anthony asked me. "Yeah, sure" I said with a smile trying to act as normal as possible.

I got in Ian's car this time and sat in the back while Anthony turned on the camera. They started the video and I began to get more and more nervous. Finally they said "Hey guys it's another lunchtime wif smoush. And we found a female hobo". As Anthony turned the camera to me I stuttered out an "H-Hi, I'm actually not a hobo." And the two boys laughed they're asses off. I just sat there and tried to laugh so it sounded real. I looked at Anthony and he could see that I shouldn't use that take. "I think we should take that again" Anthony said and Ian agreed. He could hear that I didn't think it was funny.

"Hey guys, today we found a girl in the airport and we adopted her to raise her as our love child." I remembered a video where they ate the 2 billion views cake. Their love child. "I would like to have that face actually" I said. The boys looked at me weird and then I explained the reference to the video. "FLASHBACK NOW!" I yelled and we all did a weird thing were we threw our hand to each side and laughed really laud. I even saw people looking at us from the street. Maybe because we have our windows open and everyone could hear us, but right now I didn't care. I was having the time of my life, and no one should ever ruin it. And no one did. (Hah you thought someone was going to interrupt right?)


	3. Chapter 3

Would you rather? Chapter 3

**Tascha's POV**

"Omg! That is so hot!" "That's what she said." Ian said as I laughed really loud. I probably laughed a little too loud so my face turned all red. "Aww look at that" Anthony said. "That is so cute!" Ian said and turned the camera to me. My face got more red. I started laughing a little bit and was about to spit out all my food when Ian said. "Anthony. I believe it is time for something" Right before Anthony began to sing the Finding Twitter Questions song, I began singing "Where would I beeee If you didn't belieeeeeveeee?" And they just stared at me like I was some kind of alien or something. "Sorry that was a Justin Bieber reference" I said with a I'm-sorry-I'm-a-belieber-face. "JUSTIN BIEBER!?" Ian yelled out loud. "Yeah I'm a belieber…" "That is…." "AWESOME!" Ian interrupted Anthony. "Really? I mean you hate on him all the time so I just thought…" "Do you hate that we hate on him?" Anthony asked. "Well yeah but you don't have to stop I just sorta ignore it" "You shouldn't-" "I'm used to it!" I interrupted Ian and may have yelled.

**Anthony's POV**

Tascha just sat there and was sad. The camera was off so we could figure this out. "Sorry if we ever had hurt you…we just wanted to ha-""it's okay I said! Can we just please continue this video?" She said in a mad voice. "Not before you are okay! We can't let our fans down you know" Ian said looking in to the table while moving his taco around with his fingers. I saw that Tascha looked at him and her eyes were locked on him. He raised his head and she quickly turned her head. She looked at me and I gave her a smirk that said: "I know you like him". She opened her mouth and was about to say something when Ian began to talk. "You sure we should continue?" "Yeah. And sorry for yelling I'm just in a weird mood right now." "Yeah. You are." I meant to think but said instead. My face turned red like that. "What?!" Ian and Tascha said in unison. "S-sorry, I-I was just um…-""It's okay Anthony." Tascha said. "No, it's not. I can't say things like that to you! That's not me! I don't wanna be that kind of guy that is mean to his fans. I mean, if you still are a fan after this kind of day." "Anthony? What's wrong with you today? You are acting weird. More weird than you are used to." Tascha said. "I-I don't know I just really need a hug right now" I said and smashed my head down at the table so it hurt like a bitch. Ian and Tascha started to giggle so I raised my head and began to laugh as they laughed with me. Tascha got over to me and gave me a hug. She was a really good hugger. "Shall we continue before our food is totally cold?" Tascha asked. We agreed and turned on the camera. "Smoshwife asks :" Can you kiss the girl you have with you? Both of you. On the mouth!" I raised my head and saw Tascha just sit there. Looking into the wall. "Are you okay?" I asked but she didn't answer. "Sorry what did you say?" She said. "Are you okay?" I asked again. "Yeah you just looked into the wall." Ian said with concern in his voice. "Oh it's nothing. I have a brain decease but it's not deadly." She said as it was normal. "I take medication for it at night so don't worry about it. I'm not going to die if that's what you think." We both looked at her just wondering these crazy things. What if this is not who she is? What if it's just a brain decease? She broke our thoughts by saying: "You are overreacting. It's not serious! I have been to the doctor with t it's not that big of a deal!" She said. We didn't stare at her anymore but we were concerned about her.

**Sorry if I misspelled Decease…I'm Danish you know….Anyway, Hope you like it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Would you rather? Chapter 4

**Tascha's POV**

They really did worry about me. I just thought they would think I'm weird…but no… They just get more concerned…It was kinda concerning. "Look, you really shouldn't worry about it! It's not like I'm gonna die! As long as I take my medication it's going to be just fine! Let's just answer that question! What was it?" I said to get them to move on. "it says: Can you kiss the girl you have with you? Both of you. On the mouth!"" My face turned red instantly. I looked down at the table and started thinking.

**Ian's POV**

She looked down at the table with a tomato red head. I think she likes Anthony. Or me? No it can't be me. No one likes me. I'm the ugly part of Smosh. Will she do it if me and Anthony says she should? No, we won't make her do it. That would make us look like idiots. My thoughts were interrupted by her beautiful voice. "Ian, what do you think?" "What? Oh, uhm I uhh I don't know I uhm if you want to I guess""I-I really don't think we should do it." Anthony says. This was not him. He's not that kind of guy that say that in that tone. Not about kissing at least. "Why?" Tascha says. My heart broke a little there. Did I like her? I can't date a fan. That would be awkward. My heart was raising by the sight of her. I'm in love with her.

**Sorry that was really short but I really couldn't write anymore or it will ruin it. Sorry if I'm weird for my spelling problems. I really try to make my sentences make sense but fail sometimes. Anyway hpe you liked it anyway **

**-Tascha 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Would you rather? Chapter 5

**Again sorry for last chapter. It sucked really bad but I'll try to make this one better 3**

**Anthony's POV**

"Okay guys I think we got up with a solution. Me and Tascha is going to kiss first. Then it's Ian and Tascha. And I just wanna make this clear. We just met this girl so I can't promise it will be as perfect as always but yeah. Please bear with us! We haven't known her for a day you know."I said. "I'm cool with it though" Tascha said ice cold. She certainly didn't hesitate. "I mean you're fucking Smosh you know. Of course I would kiss you if you asked me.""O-okay uhm LET'S DO IT!" Ian said. I kissed her and she actually wasn't a bad kisser. After 10 seconds to please our Smoshers, it was Ian and Tascha's turn to kiss. I don't know how it looked when me and Tascha kissed but it looked like they were into it. But Tascha did like him so I understand her. Not in the gay way you sick pervert! Why am I talking to my dirty self? Back to the kiss. It still lasted 10 seconds just as mine.

**Ian's POV**

Wow. Just wow. She was an amazing kisser! Omg, I can't describe. The butterflies in my belly just multiplied. But she was cold right before the kisses. I actually didn't think she would say yes but she did. And I know for sure now that I'm in love with her. I could feel Anthony's eyes locked at us when we kissed. He quickly turned away when we broke the kiss. He was finding a new twitter question. "To the girl that I with you: Would you rather be forced to lick a turtle or have a face like Ian and Anthony lovechild?" What kind of question is that? "I'd love to have a face like Ian and Anthony's love child!" she said as if nothing happened. "It actually would be pretty awesome." I said laughing. Her cell phone rang. "Finding twitter questions finding twitter questions" it sang three times in a row. Wow she really loves Smosh. She picked it up and started to talk in a weird language. I think it was Danish. She mentioned us sometimes and after some minutes she hung up. "Can you drive me to the airport?" she said. I went blank. I couldn't believe it. Is she moving already? But she just arrived. She had barely been in her own house. My heart broke piece by piece. I was melting inside.

**Tascha's POV**

Stacey called me. It was really embarrassing that I had to talk Danish in front of two American men. Ian. He was better than as expected I told Stacey. I knew that Ian and Anthony didn't speak Danish so I could luckily talk Danish in their presence. She had arrived in Sacramento and wanted me to pick her up. I totally forgot to rent a car. But I've had the best time of my life hanging out with Ian. _And Anthony_ I thought to myself. I asked them to drive me as I looked on Anthony and Ian. We were in Anthony's car even though I wanted to be in Ian's. It smelled like him and that was a good thing. We were silent the whole trip. I thought it was weird they didn't ask why I wanted to go to the airport. Stacey wasn't that good at English and I knew that Anthony and Stacey would be perfect together. And Ian and I would be perfect too. But I'm sure he didn't like me. Maybe as friend. But I don't want to be friend zoned. But I might as well try and be his friend anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Would you rather? Chapter 6

**Stacey is my friend Sofie who's not good at English at all. Stacey is going to be based on my friend so Stacey is going to be in love with Anthony and she's not good at English and so. Here's chapter 6 :)**

**Stacey's POV**

I've been waiting for ages! Maybe I should've called Tascha a little earlier but that's not the point. I was probably going to meet Smosh the three months I'm going to be here so she better hurry up! I sat on a chair by myself at a table and people kept asking if they could take the chairs that was surrounding me. I couldn't say no. That would be rude. But I felt so lonely. I checked my Facebook on my cell phone. God there were a lot of crap on Facebook these days. And the bad part of being in USA is that I suck at English. How am I gonna talk properly to my Idols when I can't speak their language? My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. It was Tascha. "OMG I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" I said to her and hugged her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the airport out on the parking lot. She looked around and dragged me to a blue car that looked familiar. Two very attractive men got out of the car laughing and looked at me smiling. I was like a stone. Can't move, can't speak, can't do anything. It was Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla. They said hi to me and I stuttered out a "H-h-h-h-hi" and it was so embarrassing. Tascha started talking English to them and I think I just agreed to anything she just said. A sentence I did understand but didn't hear is "She's in love with Anthony". I was really happy that she didn't say anything.

**Ian's POV**

I was really happy when Tascha came out again. She had another girl with her though. Stacey. Actually a common American name but she changed it because she thought Stacey was prettier. We apparently shouldn't ask her about her earlier name because it brings back memories that she don't want when she meets her idols. Us? Her idols? Come on. She can do better. Like Justin Bieber or One Direction or something. We are just some immature adults that's living our dreams. I mean we are nothing. I guess I've been thinking for too long because suddenly Tascha says: "What's wrong Ian?" and I look straight up to her. She has this worrying look in her beautiful diamond blue eyes. "Nothing I was just thinking" I say. "Maybe he was thinking about y-"I stomp on Anthony's foot to shut him up. Why was he about to tell them? That's not fair! I can see how he's admiring Stacey like a dog that needs food. "Excuse me what?" Tascha asks as Anthony quickly answers back "Nothing." "I'm sure it was something." "Really it was nothing." I say to shut them both. I worked surprisingly. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" It's fine Ian. We all have our secrets. I do too. And you can't hear them!" She says while laughing. God I love her laugh.

**Anthony's POV**

Stacey's very beautiful. And her style is just amazing. Tascha told us that she isn't that good at English and that she also loves Smosh. She enjoys Smosh even though she can't understand what we are saying. I'm sad that I can't tell her secrets because of it though. We always have to have Tascha as a translator. Not that I'm not going to appreciate it but it's still sad. "Let's go home." She suddenly says. "So you can a little English?" Ian asks. "Yes a little." Wow. Her voice is just wonderful. We went to my car and Tascha and Stacey sat in the back and started talking Danish again. "So, Stacey. Would you like to be in a Smosh video? Tascha told us about her a lot before she came here so I knew she always have dreamt of becoming an actress. And a Smosh video is a good place to start. Not that I'm bragging about how awesome Smosh is but because it's short and easy and fun to start with. Plus she was B-E-A-UTIFUL!

**Hey YOU! Yeah, you. Do you like this? Then please, do your thing and read the whole story please. THANK YOU! Ok, enough with weird me. I love writing these fanfics. No matter how many of you that does anything to this whatever it is and what it means then I'm gonna write it and I'm not finishing until it's on chapter 45! Okay, maybe not that much but let's see **** I hope I do 45 chapters that would be awesome! Anyway. BAI! LUV U! 333**


	7. Chapter 7

Would you rather? Chapter 7

**This chapter may be a little sexual but not much. It's going to get worse. I promise it will be dirtier: P Shout out too: ****lotuslove345**** Her story "Smoception" Is a fantastic fanfic if you didn't know about it already. Chapter 7:**

**Felix' POV**

"Marzia, are you ready soon? We gotta catch our flight!" "Just a second, Felix. I gotta look fab you know!" "You are fab already, come on!" She comes downstairs and as always, she looks amazing "Wow. You look….Wow!" "Am I really that pretty? I didn't have a lot of time you know" She said with a beautiful voice and a funny accent. "You look beautiful honey. Let's go." I said as I kissed her lightly on the lips. We got to my car and drove to the airport. I was really excited to meet up with Ian and Anthony again. This trip was planned for about a week. And it was like spontaneous so it was like "Hey you wanna come to CA?" "Hell yeah I'm asking Marzia" And then we just got up and booked a flight. We became really good friends after the GTA episode on Gametime w/ Smosh. I don't think I have had so much fun in a long time.

**Marzia's POV**

I'm excited to come to California. And Felix is so sweet. I love his laugh, his smile, his…huhum... Anyway we were in the airport waiting for our flight. When we finally got on the plane I was fast asleep. When we finally landed in California, we rented a car and drove to a hotel, rented a room and fell asleep in Felix' arms. He has such a nice and warm body to hug.

**Tascha's POV**

Anthony seemed very interested in my best friend. And that was a good thing. I know that she is in love with Anthony, just as much as I love Ian. Ian is perfect now that we talk about him. His perfect hair, his perfect body…and I bet his dick is big as fuck! I actually never thought of that before I met him. Weird considering my mind is so dirty as it is. Both mine and Stacey's. We were going to meet someone cool in the morning so I better get some sleep. Stacey is always fast asleep and that, I was jealous of. I wished I was fast asleep but when I was a teenager I would watch videos on my phone every night to fall asleep and that resulted in sleeping problems. But I fell asleep fast this night.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up before Stacey as always and made breakfast to us. She was living with me in these 3 months she was going to be here. I think I might stop her from leaving, because Anthony seemed very interested. He was staring at her all the time and I don't think she noticed. I woke her up and we ate our breakfast. We quickly got ready and called Anthony and Ian to ask if they were ready. And as I thought they just woke up. Me and Stacey sat down and watched some TV and they called us after an hour to say that we could come over.

**Ian's POV**

Felix and Marzia were coming over today to meet Tascha and Stacey. I think they were excited to meet some fans. They were here a half an hour after T and S. My new nicknames for them. Maybe I will change that later. They said hi to each other and hugged and I could feel the jealousy boil inside of me. I quickly got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I've got to stop this and tell her how I feel. Or else I will just kill myself in the end.

**Hope you liked that chapter. And sorry if there has been a little time between the chapters but I post them when they are done. Please review and feel free to give me criticism. I can handle it :3 Bye :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Would you rather? Chapter 8

**Anthony's POV **

God, I went jealous when Felix hugged my girl. Stacey is so beautiful but I really don't have the guts to tell her. Maybe I should talk to Tascha about it. I just hope she won't say anything to Stacey. I mean they are best friends but she will keep a secret right? "Hey can we get some beer Anthony?" Felix says and I try to not sound jealous of him because I must honestly say that I'm slightly mad at him for hugging her but if I hugged Marzia he will get jealous too if they weren't together so I'll try to act normal. I really truly hate when I get feeling for a girl that absolutely doesn't feel the same way. Ian was staring at Tascha for a very long time so I went and asked him what he was looking at. "Nothing!" He said while looking down at the rug. "Come on dude I've been friends with you for 13 years I know the look you give girls when you like them." "Well what about you? Checking out Stacey and stuff. I'm not the only one Mr. Padilla!" Ok first, don't call me Mr. Padilla ok? I do not approve. Second, Stacey is beautiful and is a great person so shut up about it." "So Tascha, the girl who brought your crush here, isn't beautiful?" "That was not what I said. She I pretty! And go for her dude! She a good catch! Plus, she already knows your language! Mine doesn't…" "You could learn her" Tascha says coming out of the blue. Have you been here a long time?" Ian asks. "No I just heard the last two words, Anthony seriously! Learn her! I'm telling you she's been dreaming of you to learn her English since 8th grade when we discovered you two…Oh shit…." She says. "What?" Ian says. "Please act like you don't know! I've destroyed so many of her relationship chances because of my big mouth…" "That's what she said" Ian interrupts. We all laugh but I couldn't get it out of my head. How can I act like I don't know? And is she sure that she's not just Idol-in-love with me? Felix and Marzia was about to leave so I could get some sleep on that news. "You know what we should do? Movie night. Here!" Tascha says and winks at me buy quickly turns her eyes directly over on Ian again. I'm not sure but I think she likes him. "Sure. Is that okay with you Anthony?" Ian asks me. I'm just curious of how Ian can manage to stay so calm around her."Yeah I guess so-" I was interrupted by a warm surprising hug when Stacey threw herself in my arms. My head turned read instantly, but I tried to keep my calm cool. "So. What movie should we watch?" Ian asks. "Well, I've always been dyeing (I don't know if I spelled that wrong. I think I did:/ Sorry) to watch "The Social Network" so maybe we could watch that?" Tascha asks. "That a good movie!" Ian answers and we sit in the couches and puts on "The Social Network".

**Felix' POV**

I'm not sure but I think while I was hugging Tascha and Stacey that I got "The death stare" by both Ian and Anthony. And I don't quite understand why. Maybe they like them or they just wanna keep their fans t them self's. Either way it's uncomfortable to e there so me and Marzia left after 1 ½ hour later. "Felix?" Marzia asked. "Yeah?" "Did you also feel those eyes of death on you?" She asked worried. "Yeah I did. That's why I wanted to leave early. It was uncomfortable." I answered quietly. "Do you think Ian and Anthony are crushing on them?" Marzia asked. "Maybe." I answered hesitating. "What's wrong Felix?" She asked worrying. "Nothing it's just….They're not the Ian and Anthony I met. I mean maybe it gets better when they become two couples." Yeah maybe your right."She said and hugged me. "Marzia?" I asked. "Yeah?" She answered wondering. "I love you" I said looking in those beautiful eyes of hers. She looked back at me and answered: "I love you too Felix".

**Ian's POV**

Me and Tascha sat in the little couch where me and Anthony always sits in our videos, and Anthony and Stacey sat in the other couch. We were halfway in the movie when I felt Tascha's head fall onto my shoulder. I think my face turned red because Anthony and Stacey giggled and I looked over at them. They obviously both knew I liked her. _Loved _her. "I don't understand a single word of what they are saying in this movie." Stacey said with a small laugh. "Don't wake her up!" Anthony said quietly. "Sorry" She said with a funny face on. I laughed quietly but my body was moving so much that Tascha blinked fast and fell asleep again. "She's beautiful" I said quietly looking at her. She was so cute when she was sleeping. I could see her face turning a little red. Probably just a dream.

**Stacey's POV**

I could see that Tascha wasn't sleeping. She could every single word we were saying. That's why her face turned red. But I didn't know how to say it in English so I just didn't say anything. Ian couldn't keep his eyes off her. He tried a couple of times but he failed. The movie ended and as far as I know Tascha, she wakes up when there's quiet after a movie or when the car or bus stops. And she knows that. She was faking that she did after about 30 seconds. She blinked a couple of times and Ian fast turned his head as she raised hers. He looked at her and acted like he hadn't been looking at her the whole time. "Ian…" She said. His face instantly turned red. "Y-yeah?" "I was awake when you said I was beautiful…and I know you've been staring at me the whole time…" "I-i-i-i-i…" He said stuttering. "It was on purpose I laid on your shoulder….I like you….Actually…._I love you…_" She said looking him in the eyes the whole time. Their eyes locked and they just sat there and stared in each other's eyes. Then it happened. They kissed passionately. Made out. For a long time. Then I felt Anthony's lips on mine. They were warm and soft. I was pleasantly surprised and I kissed him back. I could feel that he wanted his tongue in my mouth so I opened it and we made out. After about 2 minutes we broke apart and stared in each other's eyes. Ian and Tascha did the same. We fell asleep on each other and woke up in the same position as we fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Would you rather? Chapter 9

**Ian's POV**

How did she know? I was still surprised that she liked me too. Well, actually she said that she loved me. I was surprised at the time, and when our lips met I knew it was real. I have dreamt about it but this was better. When I slid my tongue in her mouth I doubted if it really was a good idea after all, but then she started doing it too. I could hear some "aww"s in the background but they stopped shortly after. I was lost in the kiss. I couldn't think of anything else but her. My lips touching hers. Our tongues dancing together. And when she fell asleep and my chest I felt like the happiest person on the planet. I didn't think I would fall asleep as my heart pounded so fast, but I did. Probably because I've always found it relaxing when a girl slept on my chest. She woke up, and stretched herself. I looked at her as if I wanted an explanation for what happened last night. She looked at me and said: "good morning, gorgeous" And she kissed me. Again with a little tongue. My heart raised and I think she knew because she just stopped in the middle. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She had messy hair and her shirt was pulled up so you could just see her bra, but she quickly pulled it down. "That, you are gonna see another time, darling." She said and drove her hand trough my hair as she walked out. What did she mean with that? Were we a couple now? When did we become that? Not that I don't want to, but I just wanted to know first. She came back and her messy hair was up in a ponytail on top of her head. She was just so beautiful. How come she like me? The ugly part of Smosh? "What's up, babe?" Tascha said. "Oh I was just thinking." "Is it too soon to call you babe, darling honey and stuff?" She asked. "No not at all! I was just not expecting it" I said. "Why?" Tascha said. "Because everyone keeps telling me that I'm the ugly part of Smosh an-""You're not ugly, Ian. Stop it. I can't say that Anthony is not hot but I can say that you are. You are the person I wanna spend the rest of my life with. I don't know if my life can go on without you. I love you, Ian Hecox." I was speechless. My girlfriend I just got says that she wanna spend the rest of her life with me. She did really love me. I looked her straight in the eyes. We stayed like that until I broke the eye contact by kissing her. Furiously. Anthony and Stacey weren't here for some reason but right now I didn't really care. I could feel my hard tent in my pants and I just couldn't wait any longer. I pulled up her shirt and sucked on her neck. She was moaning I pleasure. I moved my lips up to her mouth and we kissed passionately as we raised and walked to my bedroom. We lay on my bed and kissed and slowly pulled each other's clothes off. When we were only in our underwear we sat up and I unlocked her bra. She threw me down on the bed and kissed me all over my body as she got down to my boxers and she pulled them off. She looked at my dick and looked pleased. "Just what I thought. Big as Fuck." And she started blowing me off. "Oh, Oh my god OHHH!" I yelled and moaned out loud. She stopped just in time. I grabbed her and laid on top of her kissing her violently. She was moaning and I pulled off her panties. We were both moaning out loud and I came in side of her.

**Tascha's POV**

It was the perfect start on a perfect morning. I was wondering where Stacey and Anthony were. She hadn't text me or anything. Maybe she just went home. But it would be pretty weird considering she made out with her crush. Anyway, Ian was really good, I mean REALLY good in bed! I have to say that it hurt a little. But I think it was because I was a virgin. I don't think he was a virgin. He seemed very confident. Ian and Anthony where out shooting a video so I was just watching TV in my house. Ian came home for lunchtime so we ate some pizza he brought home. The doorbell rang and he opened the door. I could hear another man voice and it sounded familiar. I think I remember that accent from 8th grade. Awez? I hurried out to the door and there he stood. The boy who almost ruined my life because I was so in love with him. The only thing that really kept me from not getting nuts was Smosh. "Tascha. I want to talk to you."


	10. Chapter 10

Would you rather? Chapter 10

**Ian's POV**

Who was he? Why did he want to talk to Tascha? And why did she get so shy when she saw who it was? All of these questions flew around in my head with many others "Excuse me if I'm rude but who are you?" I asked politely. "I'm Awez, her crush." "Uhm that was like 10 years ago you dumbass!" She yelled at him and started to cry. I pulled her in to a hug and she hugged me back crying even more. "I'm sorry Ian. I'm really sorry!" she sobbed. "Uhm are you sure you don't love me? I mean if you did 3 years ago then why not now?" I was speechless. How could anyone be that selfish? "Because I have a boyfriend now, idiot!" and I flushed a little. But it was fast over and got replaced with hurt when he suddenly says: "Him? Seriously? All he does is making YouTube videos and play games all day an-""Well what do you do all day, huh? Jerk off to gay porn?"She said and I accidently laughed a little. But I was shocked at the same time. "I think about yo-""Don't start that crap. You were a jerk to me, and now when I have a boyfriend that loves me and I love him then you suddenly want me? How pathetic do you have to be? I am not gonna let fucking Ian Hecox go just so you can brag to your friends about that you stole me from an internet sensation. Good bye Awez." And she slammed the door in his face. I could hear him yelling at us to open the door but we ignored him. I had to call Anthony to tell him that I couldn't be there in time to shoot the rest of the video. She was still crying in my arms and it made feel bad of myself for being happy when she was crying. I heard a knock on the door and I looked out of the window in the door to see who it was. It was Awez. He stayed there for 3 hours? I opened the door and stepped outside to talk to him. "I'm really sorry Ian. I didn't mean to hurt either you or Tascha. I just miss her. I realized that I love her. I listened to a song called "Let her go" And one line says "Only know your lover when you let her go" and it instantly got me thinking of her. I just had to come and get her back. But I realize now that it's too late. I'm sorry." And he walked away. "Yes it's too late. But you can try to apologize to her. I don't know if she wants to listen to you, but you can at least try." I offered. He nodded and I got inside to get her out. "Why would I forgive him? Why would he want to be non-douche-baggy? Why is he like this?""I don't know but at least give him a chance. He just wants to apologize to you." I said to her red eyes. "I know you're hurt and I am too. But try to listen to him. I have talked to him. Please?" I asked her lightly. She went outside.

**Tascha's POV **

"I'm so very sorry Tascha. I don't know what I was thinking. I was selfish and just wanted you back. I realized that I loved you. Can you please believe that? I know I'm not always the kind of person you tell all your secrets to but at least believe that. I will let you be together with your boyfriend now and again sorry Ian for saying those terrible things to you. I wasn't meant like that you know. Good bye you two." Ian was nodding in agreement. He turned around and walked away. I looked at the ground and realized something. "Wait, Awez! I just realized something." I grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Can you remember the time in 8th grade when you asked 'can I get a hug' and I refused? I take it back." And then I hugged him. He hugged me again and we pulled away again. "Good bye Awez. Find your own girl and make her happy. Just like I am now. With Ian. Good luck Awez. I loved you."

**Awez' POV**

I was sad after this. How could I be that selfish? That wasn't me! How could I? I had been walking around Sacramento for a couple of hours and just thinking about those last words. _I loved you. _ I looked up from the ground and saw Ian and Tascha again just standing there and kissing. Making out. He had her hand on her waist under her shirt. I could feel the jealousy boil up in my stomach, so I looked away and tried to think of something else. I saw a girl sitting up against a wall crying. "H-hey what's wrong?" I asked her doubting if t really was a good idea. "I had the worst day of my life." She said annoyed." Do you want someone to talk to? I have kinda like the same feeling." She said yes and we went to get some pizza. "First I got fired from my job. Then I come home and my dog shitted on the floor! Then my boyfriend breaks up with me on a fucking SMS! And then I check the mail box where there is a letter in that says that I haven't paid for my apartment so I can't live there anymore. And my parents abandoned me 15 years ago so yes. I have a very shitty day." She says and I was speechless. "The one I love has another man and I was too selfish to see that she was happy." I said lightly. Now she was speechless. "Why did you come back to her if you knew she had another man?"" well I didn't until I showed up on her doorstep. And I called him terrible things that made her sad and she started crying. I understand she was crying considering the successful man she has.""Who is it?""Ian. Ian Hecox.""WHAT? DOES IAN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?! SINCE WHEN?!" She started yelling. "Well apparently he has now. I have nothing against Ian. I just hope he never breaks her heart. " I don't know what to say…"

**Felix' POV**

I think I just saw Ian and Tascha hugging and kissing. I hope those Stares of death is gone now then. I got snapped out of my thought by Marzia telling me that there was dinner. She makes such good food. I love her. She so caring and sweet and she really good in bed too. Sometimes I just wanna take her by the waist and pull her down so I'm holding her and kiss her. She's so wonderful. We got Pizza and then I went to play some games for my bros. I loved my job more than anything in the world and for that I wanna thank YouTube. They make this fantasy of playing video games and get paid come true. I played for some hours and edited the videos and went to bed. The next morning I woke up and saw Marzia already was dressed and looked on her phone. "Why are you up so early?" I asked her. "Don't you remember? We are going to Anthony and Ian's again? Now get up and get dressed." She said with a huge smile on her face. I don't know why she was smiling that much at me, but I just quickly took a shower and got dressed so we could get going. We got out to the car and drove to Ian and Anthony's where Stacey and Tascha also were. Hugging their guys. It was so cute that it got me thinking: when are they gonna be married? I suddenly realized something. "Hey guys I just gotta go for a run. Be right back!" "Ok I love you!" Marzia yelled. "I love you too!" and then I was gone.

**Anthony's POV**

Stacey was so beautiful I just couldn't let my eyes off her. Marzia and Felix as going to be eating here so we had plenty of time to talk about all the stuff that there's going on in our life's. Felix suddenly just left so we were just Ian, Tascha, Marzia, Stacey and me left. "So what are we eating today Ian?" I asked. "We are eating-""CHICKEN!?" Stacey and Tascha guess with eager. "Yes" Ian said with a smirk on his face as he winked at Tascha. They were so cute. "WOOOOO YEAAAAAAAH!" they yelled as they just won the lottery. I guess they like chicken. Felix just texted me and said he was on his way now. I asked him what he was doing and he just answered that I shouldn't worry about it. Well ok Anthony thought and helped Ian setting the table ready for dinner.

**Marzia's POV**

I wonder where Felix was going. He suddenly just was gone. He's been weird lately. I just think I should wait and see what happens. Suddenly I hear the door open and Felix came in and fumbled with something in his pocket. "Where were you?" I asked. "Wait and see" I was still curious. Then I see what it is in the pocket. "Marzia…."


	11. Chapter 11

Would you rather? Chapter 11

**I am SO sorry guys! I was on some camp thingy with my class and I wasn't allowed to bring my computer…I didn't have internet either so that was just perfect! Anyway here is chapter 11 finally at last! 3**

**Marzia's POV**

"Marzia, will you marry me?" Felix said as he was on one knee. "I know I'm not the perfect husband, all I do is making videos all day and I don't make time for us that often, but one thing I do perfectly is: I love you. Please be Mrs. Kjellberg?" Suddenly all my life rushes trough my head in one second. "Of course I will! I love you!"" I love you too! Thank you." I was the happiest person in the world right now. "Woohoo! Yeah! Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Kjellberg!" could hear in the background. I was getting married with the person I love. I couldn't feel more like a princess than I do now.

**Stacey's POV **

I can't wait to be at their wedding. It's the most beautiful thing to be at. And the kiss. Oh it will be so romantic. Why am I picturing me and Anthony? Him in a tuxedo and me in a big white dress? With beautiful wedding rings on? Walking down the idle? Why am I like that right now? "What's wrong, babe?" Anthony asks me. "Nothing I was just thinking" I said smiling. We sat to eat and me and Tascha were crazy about Ian's chicken. It tasted SO good! "I didn't know you could cook Ian?" I was getting better to English."Well, I don't actually. It is a quick-chick." He says and it sounded so fucking funny. When we were done eating, Felix and Marzia went home, and Me and Anthony staid at "The Smosh Household" While Tascha and Ian went to Tascha's. "So babe, what do you wanna do? " Anthony asked me. "I don't know…Maybe…."And I kissed him. He knew what I wanted from him. He tried it before. And that night was amazing. I won't go in details (You have already got one sex scene :P).

**Anthony's POV**

I was happy that Felix finally got the courage to ask her. I know how hard it is to be a Youtuber, and have a relationship at the same time. I just hope Stacey doesn't leave me like the others. She really is the love of my life, and I'd rather die than be without her. I love her so much. I wish one day we will be the ones cutting the cake together. And smuther it all over each other's faces. And kiss with cake in our mouths. Oh well. I was on my way to the bathroom to go take a shower but I heard it already running. Stacey was in there, so I decided to wait and get some breakfast instead. I was just done making some pancakes when Stacey stepped out of the bathroom only with underwear on. I looked at her surprised. "Hm" I said with a smirk. "What? Am I too undressed?" She said with a smirk. "Not at all. I want more of that clothes off, but we should probably eat those pancakes before we get to that." "Did you make pancakes!?" She said happily. "Yes. It's not something I do all the time. It's only when Ian is coming over. He loves pancakes." I said. "Is Ian coming over? When where you going to tell me that? When is he coming? I gotta get dressed!" And she was gone. Oh how I love when she forgets things.

**Okay so again, so so so so SO sorry for not uploading anything before I went to Germany. I totally forgot that I couldn't bring my computer! Anyway, hope you liked it and there will probably not be so much longer till the next chapter again. Love you all 3333333**


	12. Chapter 12

Would you rather? Chapter 12

**Okay, so in this chapter, guess what? NEW CHARACTERS! Yup, my friend Anna is coming in and she has some different nicknames as Pineapple, potato and economy. Guess who she's with? DAN AND PHIL! Anna is going to be called Anastasia and she is going to be best friends with Phil and Dan is her boyfriend. They are coming to Sacramento to visit me, Stacey, Ian and Anthony. CHAPTER 12!**

**Dan's POV**

Me and Anna are perfect together. I was excited to meet Ian and Anthony's new girlfriends. They sounded so happy on the phone. We were on the plane on our way to Sacramento to meet them. We were going to live at a hotel near their house. Apparently Anna's friend Tascha is going to be in Sacramento too but just not with Ian and Anthony. I fell asleep fast and woke up when we landed. Ian and Anthony would pick us up, but apparently there wasn't room enough for us all.

**Anna's POV**

"OMG YOU'RE HERE TOO!? But why with Ian and Anthony?" I asked Tascha and Stacey when they ran in my arms. "Well…Ian is my boyfriend and-""Anthony is mine!" Stacey interrupted Tascha. "OMG! IT WAS ONLY YOUR DREAM SINCE 8TH GRADE!" And then they blushed. "Aww don't blush over it honey" Ian said to Tascha and kissed her forehead as she blushed even more. "Well, how do we get home then?" Phil asked. "Well we both have our cars with us it's actually just up to you who you want to drive with." "Well I call that me and Dan drive with Anthony!" I said. "Cool then come with us, Phil" Tascha said to Phil. We walked to their and drove to their place. When we came home it was late at night so we just had a movie night with Anthony and Stacey but Tascha and Ian went home. We saw "Kill Bill" but fell asleep half trough the movie.

**Tascha's POV **

Me and Ian went home to go to bed. Ian was so sweet. I literally can't find any words to describe my love for him. KI love him so much. And with that thought I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up by the sound of plates being moved around. I walked out to the kitchen to find Ian making breakfast for us. I got a text from an unsaved number but it looked familiar. "Hey, can I come over? I'm still in Sacramento." It said. "Uhm, Ian? Do you know this number?" I asked him. "No. Weird." "Yeah kind of. I'm just gonna ask." And then I wrote: "Uhm, who is this?" "It's Awez…"

**Awez' POV**

I texted Tascha to maybe be friends with her. I just hope she says yes. "Sure." Mt heart rose a little too much and I clearly was ready to just run to her house. _Their house. _ "When are you coming? :)" She texted. "Can I come now?" I answered. "In an hour." "Sure" I just texted back. I want to safe this friendship.

**So what do you think? Please review :D I'm going bowling tonight so I can't write but I'll do it tomorrow :D **

**Love you all :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D **


	13. Chapter 13

Would you rather? Chapter 13

**Stacey's POV**

I was so excited that Anna was here. She is so weird and funny. She suits me. And can you believe that me and Anthony have been together for a month already? I don't want to go home. "What's wrong, babe?" Anthony asked me. "Oh, don't worry about it." I said but I was literally on the edge to cry. "I can see that there is something wrong. And I'm not happy about that you're sad." He said and I started to cry a little. "I'm going home in 2 months. I don't wanna go home. I love you too much." "Then come live with me! I want you to stay. If you want to of course. The most girls don't want to stay with me because of Smosh…"" Well then they're bitches. I've been dreaming of you and me AND Smosh. I love that you are doing what you love. I would do that too if I had the opportunity…" I said still with tears in my eyes and a shaky voice. "Well why don't you have the opportunity? You're in California! This place is full of opportunities!" I don't know English! I am an idiot to English. I can't understand shit! I was bad in school and I'm still bad." I'll teach you! With some help from Tascha!" "You know you just made my dream come true, right?" "I know now. So….Do you want to live with me?""What about Ian? Doesn't he live here too?""We'll make him live with Tascha! No biggie!""Let's do this!""Yes!" Anthony said when I agreed. Now we just needed to kick Ian out. Anthony called him but it didn't seem like he had time.

**Awez' POV**

I knocked n the door. I was really nervous. The door swung open. "Oh hi Awez. Tascha is in the shower right now, she'll be back soon. Come in and get something to drink. What do you want?" Ian asked me. I was really nervous. "Uhm, just cola I guess." I said because it was the only drink here in U.S.A that I know. "Okay I will get that to you." He got to a door and knocked on it. "Hey babe? Where did you put the Coca Colas?" He asked. I heard some mumbling and a shower running and Ian answered: "Oka thanks babe." I was so jealous but I can't change anything now."Here you go."" Thanks." I have to say that I kind of hated Ian. He was with the girl I loved. Of course I hated him but he makes her happy. And I couldn't be more grateful. "So what have you been doing these last couple weeks?" Ian asked as I got snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh I have just been hanging out at my hotel, nothing really interesting.""Look I understand your nervous Awez, but you really shouldn't be. Tascha is the same she always has been. She won't hate you.""Oh I don't think Tascha has changed. It's just me who changed. For the better." "Well she had a crush on you, she must like you in some way" He said. "Well, yeah. But it just didn't go so well last time…""I'm sure it does now" Tascha stepped out of the shower and got to her room to change. She came out 10 minutes after with wet hair in a ponytail, shorts and a t-shirt. "Hey Awez! God to see you again. So how long will you stay in Sacramento? "She asked me. "I don't know yet. Maybe two weeks more, but I don't know. I haven't got a flight ticket yet so I can leave when I want." I said. "Well we would like to hang out with you some other time but we're actually heading to Anthony and Stacey's to eat dinner.""Is Stacey here? When did she come here? "I asked."Uh a little over a month I think. Why?""Oh, I just didn't know.""Oh okay." Tascha said. "Well, I gotta go home, I will leave you two to get ready." I said with a, surprisingly enough, real smile. "Okay, we'll see you some other time. Bye!" Tascha and Ian said at the same time. I was heading home and luckily it was not that far.

**Ok, this chapter sucks. Sorry :( But the next one will hopefully be better. I don't know yet :/ BAI!:3**


	14. Chapter 14

Would you rather? Chapter 14

**hey guys i am so sorry for not uploading but my ccomputer is broken... i am writing on my phone so i am sorry if there is a lot of mis spelling this time. Anyway here is chapter 14: It's the start of October. **

**Ian's POV**

****"I'm pregnant." That's all she said. She was wearing one if my smosh shirts that was way too big for her but it looked kinda cute. I nearly choked on my soda."what!? How?!" I asked. "I think you know how, Ian." She said with a grin. " yeah but we used condom!""not last time. It was at the 7 years of smosh party and you got hecka drunk and i was kinda sober. I remember you had some trouble with getting the condom out of the packet so i said 'screw it' and we continued. It wasn't the smartest idea but i hope it was worth it. If you want the baby of course." She said. I was amazed. i was going to be a dad. If the pregnancy goes well of course. " of course i want the baby! I've bee

n thinking about it but i didn't know if it was too soon to talk about it. I want to be dad. And i prefer that you will be the mother. And i don't care if you're going to be a mess the next 9 months cause i love you. And I'm not gonna love you less because you are going to be fat as hell." I said hoping it didn't sound mean. ""oh i love you too Ian boo boo bear" i could feel the smile growing on my face. I held her hands. " we are going to be the most perfect parents in the world. " i said trying to sound cliché. God i love those kind of movies. I heard a big crash from the door and Marzia and Felix came in. " Hey guys! We just wanted to invite you to our wedding. Ad i was hoping you would help us planning the wedding with me and Felix?" Marzia said to us. " well we would be honored but why don't you plan it with Stacy and Anthony? " I asked them. "Well we already asked if they wanted to but they wanted you to do it." Felix said. I was surprised. "Well why don't you hang out a little longer? I will call Stacey and Anthony because we have some great news to tell you guys.""yeah we'd love to."

**so that was chapter 14. I hope it wasn't too short but i will try to make it longer next time. ADIÓS! **


	15. Chapter 15

would you rather? Chapter 15

Anthony's POV

Me and Stacey where on our way to Ian and Tascha's because they have some big news. Felix and Marzia should be there too. I was wondering what it could be but i didn't really have an answer for myself. We knicked on the door and we could hear a person running to the door. Tascha opened the door and greeted us with big hugs. "Hey what's up? " i asked Ian as he was the first manly creature i have seen today. "Not much other than the big news. Come in the living room and sit with us." Ian said with a smile that i remember from highschool being the worst smile of life. I knew there was something going on if he had that smile on."okay so you might be wondering whyvthe heck Tascha is still in just a t-shirt and underwear but she was too excited to change clothes." Ian said. I still had no idea what was going on. "I'm pregnant! " Tascha said. she smiled very big and Ian did too. I don't think i have ever seen him that happy before. It suited him. "OH MY HOD CONGRATULATIONS! How long did you know?" And a lot of other questions came from Stacey and Marzia. I looked at Felix and he nodded. he knew what we should do. We raised and walked over to Ian. "Congrats bro! I always thought you'd be a great dad." I said to Ian and he blushed. "Yeah even though i haven't kkown you as long as Anthony, i know that you are definitely cut out to be a father. You have the calming voice, the warm hugs, and the beard!" Felix said and Ian smirked and blushed even more. "Yeah Ian you are always loving around kids, like in the Dubstep sucks video where we had a baby with us, you couldn't leave it alone!" I said and i could se his eyes turn red. I knew he was going to cry. Tascha could clearly see it too and she left with him into one of the rooms. I got in there literally 30 seconds after they left. I sneaked up to see if it was okay for me to go in. Tascha nodded and waved at me to come in. "Ian are you okay?" I asked. He slowly raised his head releasing him from the hug. "Yeah, it's just happiness tears, dude. I am going to be a dad, Anthony! It's my chance to raise my self all over again! I am going to make this kid, the most amazing thing ever. With the help of my lovely girl friend." He wiped away the tears and we walked out of the room. We got in the living room again and stood and talked a little and then sat down. It was quiet now but not in a bad way. Tascha started to talk. "Okay everybody I am sorry but we are gonna have to kick you out now but we will see you soon." She said smiling. we all walked out and got home.

This too might be little short but i didnt have time. Hope you like this chapter! Pleade review! I live to read them :) BAII!


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back bitches. And I have a whole lot of ideas so imma be all good and stuff. I know last chapter was VERY messy but I just felt like it was my responsibility to upload something but the more I thought about it the more I was like:" Wait….I'm the only one feeling this? Why should people care if I can upload every day or not? I have a life outside of my computer believe it or not" And then I just never uploaded anything…but I got my computer back and I'm gonna take my time with writing this time. I'm gonna write in regular POV and I'm gonna have more thoughts from the characters than before. The last chapters have been a little like:" I don't have any more time so I'm just gonna upload this and it's gonna do for now." But that is over now. I'm gonna make an effort to get good chapters out. Anyways, I'm gonna start some danisnotonfire/Y/N oneshots if you fancy any of that. Requests might be useful for me :) now to the next chapter! Just forget last chapter. It was horrible and disgusting. Oh and also! I'm starting a fanfic about the REAL couples like, Kalanthony/Melian. **

Anna, Dan and Phil decided to go to LA for a visit. They were gonna visit Tascha, Ian, Anthony and Stacey. They didn't know where they were gonna stay or how they were gonna get home but they knew they missed their friends. They were gonna surprise them at the door.

When they arrived they knocked on Anthony and Stacey's door. The door opened. Clothes were lying on the floor and there were banging noises. Stacey screamed a name. It was not Anthony. It was like Justin or something. Anna was not the kind of person who were shy about something like that so she bursted in and yelled for them to stop. Stacey and the guy quickly hid under the blanket and Stacey began to explain. Anna didn't care.

She ran out and told Dan and Phil, then quickly called Anthony. He was apparently shooting Ian Is Bored and he went silent. He hung up and ran as fast as he could over to his house. He saw Anna, Dan and Phil with apologetic faces on and he told them it wasn't their fault. Then Stacey ran out of the room with Justin behind him realizing he helped Anthony Padilla's girlfriend cheating on him. He was more than sorry. Anthony was not happy. But he had a straight face. Not smiling. Not frowning. Just looked at Stacey. Then Justin. Then Stacey again. "Get out of my house." He just said. Stacey was already on her way. Justin apologized again but Anthony ignored him. Ian saw Stacey leave with another boy. Then Anthony left the other way followed by Anna, Dan and Phil. He ran over to Anthony and asked him what happened. "She cheated don me" was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Ian hugged him. Anthony hugged again. They stayed like this for a few minutes then they pulled away. Ian saw the red eyes on his best friend look over at the others. Tascha came running over at Anna, Dan and Phil and said hi. She saw Anthony and Ian stand and talk. Anna told her what happened and she then called Stacey. She was really mad. She yelled as loud as possible to the phone and then hung up. She was angry. It was understandable. It was her best friend. How come she changed to someone she's not?

Anthony and Ian ran over to the others and they collided in one big hug. "Thanks for the support guys. You're such good friends!" Anthony said as the first thing in 20 minutes. "Yeah of course man! We wouldn't let you down like Stacey did!" Ian said. Anthony could see that Tascha's eyes were red like his own. "Are you okay Tascha?" He asked. She didn't answer but fell into his arms crying. When she calmed down she began to talk. "She's not that person. She's not a cheater. She is so caring and understanding. How could she do that? To her own boyfriend?" she said.

Later that night they all ate together. Anthony came living together with Ian and Tascha for a while. He couldn't go back there. Not yet. They had a great time. "Anthony?" Phil asked silently. Anthony didn't hear him. Ian noticed this. Phil looked at him with a look that said "never mind" and continued eating.

That night Anthony stayed up all night on Twitter, YouTube other social media websites to keep him from thinking all sorts of things. He told people to stop shipping #Stanthony because they broke up. He said he didn't want to talk about it just yet but that he would explain after some time. People started asking if #Tascian was broke too. He laughed to himself. No it wasn't over. He hoped Tascha had some other friends he could date. Or would it be wrong to ask? He wanted to talk to Tascha. Only Tascha. She knocked on Anthony's door and slowly opened it. "Hey what are you doing up at this time?" she asked. "I couldn't sleep." He said cold. "Woah I never saw that side of you." She said with a sad tone in her voice. "Sorry I didn't mean to say it like that. Can we talk for a moment?" He asked. Tascha walked in the door and closed it behind her. "What's up?" She whispered. She didn't want to wake Ian up. "Can you help me find a date? I wanna move on and not sit here like a total loser with no life. That why it's good to be a YouTuber. Always someone to talk to. Just by clicking that follow button." He said. "I always loved the thought that you can keep all of your great moments on video. You can share them to the rest of the world. You're probably the only one who see it as a memory while your fans see it as a funny video. Like the first Lunchtime/w Smosh I was in. It was literally the best day of my life. I was dreaming about it since I was 14. I'm 24 and look at me! I have the most perfect boyfriend ever, a new best friend because of the "Incident" and I live a happy life. I feel satisfied with what I've retrieved, the only sad thing is that you two will never meet my family…" She trailed off. She didn't have to feel that way. "I'll see ya in a sec just gotta go to da batrum" She said in a gangster voice. When she left Anthony quickly booked a flight to Denmark so they could meet her parents.

She came in again and could quickly see the face expression on Anthony's face telling her he hid something from her. "What did you do Anthony?" she said. "Check your e-mail." He said. She checked her e-mail and a smile found her face. "Anthony did you really do this? We don't have that kind of money!" She said. "Yes we have. Do you even know how much we make on our videos? We have millions of views on our videos every day. For every view on out videos we make 5$. Every view on our channel gives us 3$ or so. And every subscriber gives us like 10$ I think we can afford a trip to Denmark." She smiled and hugged Anthony. "When are we going?" she asked. "Next week. So we have some time pressure if we're gonna make the video and upload it in time with what we used to." He said. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean there's a slight chance that it may show on the videos. Don't you think your fans will understand that you're heartbroken and need some time?" Tascha said. Anthony thought about it. It could show on the video and stress him out to have a panic attack. The thought of his condition made him freak out. "Anthony are you okay? Are you having a panic attack? What can I do to help?" Tascha said concerned. "Relax. Just stay calm. It think I can manage it. It's beginning to fade away already." Anthony answered back. He was calm again and Tascha had gone into her own bed again. It was going to be a hectic week.

**Okay I deleted 2 chapters but that is because they suck. And I want Stacey out of this imagine. She's too much and what I write about her is true. She's being an ass and says she has changed to who she really is, but this is not her. She has started smoking and she's literally ruining her life. And she's only 15. I'm trying to stay away from her a little but I'm gonna kick her out of the story. We will from this point not see her anymore in this fanfiction. I'm sorry. **


	17. Chapter 17

Would You Rather? Chapter 17

**I changed the title. **

Tascha's POV

"ANTHONY!" I yelled in excitement. "What is it?" he asked with worry in his voice as he came running to the bathroom. He didn't even reach the hallway before I said he should be quiet. "Okay Ian is out buying some stuff so I guess I can tell you now." I said. He looked at me wonderingly. "What is it?" He asked. "I'm pregnant!" I said smiling so much that it hurt. "What? Really?" he said smiling even more. "Don't tell Ian yet! His birthday is tomorrow and I want to give him this." I said looking at him serious. "Okay! I won't!" he said laughing. Ian slammed the door shut and we heard him groan. I ran out to him and asked what happened. "There was no pinkfrostedsprinkleddonuts!" He said looking very serious and groaning again. I couldn't hold in my laugh any longer and it came out a little too loud. "This is serious Tascha! Pinkfrostedsprinkleddonuts is important to me! Just like Daim is important to you!" He said still really serious. "I'm sorry Ian I won't laugh again." I said with a serious face. "Anthony! We must go on a quest to go find Ian's long lost pinkfrostedsprinkleddonuts!" I said with a serious face. "Yes! We must find them before The Red Hot Chili Pepper takes them all!" Anthony said and Ian couldn't hold in his laugh anymore. We all had a really loud laughing fit and I thought we'd have neighbors over and complain but then I realized that Ian once yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" without complains and I laughed even more. We calmed down and I said that we could have pinkfrostedsprinkleddonuts at his birthday tomorrow. He nodded still laughing a little. We all got to the living room and put on a movie. I didn't even know what movie it was I was busy making out with Ian so Anthony went to his room to edit a Smosh video. We sat there just kissing for an hour.

**THE NEXT MORNING - Ian's POV**

She jumped up and down on our bed. She sang some Danish birthday song. She threw herself down to me and whispered 'happy birthday' and kissed me softly, then ran out again. I got up and put a t-shirt and some pants on and went out in the living room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY IAN!" Anthony, Tascha, my mom and all of our other friends yelled. I couldn't stop smiling. "Where's my gifts!" I yelled joking and Tascha brought me a package and some of our fan mail. I opened it and found a Wii U in the package. I smiled widely and Anthony commented that we could finally battle against each other in Mario. "Oh I forgot this one" Tascha said and handed me a little package it was a t-shirt and a little plastic bag. It was a pregnancy test. I looked at the t-shirt. "Smosh daddy #1". I was speechless. I looked at a smiling Tascha then the huge crowd of people smiling at me. I smiled widely again and could feel tears in my eyes as I lifted Tascha and spun around kissing her. She smiled in the kiss as she was one the ground again and everyone congratulated us. The rest of the day I couldn't stop smiling and kissing Tascha.

We were going to Denmark in a few days to meet Tascha's parents. I was still excited about the baby. There was still a little over 8 months until we were getting it. I couldn't wait. This was the best birthday ever.

**Okay I promised my friend that this would be up yesterday or today and I did it! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

When I Moved To Sacramento Chapter 18

**What you are about to read about Stacey is mostly not true. She isn't a heartbreaker and yes she has low self-esteem. I know that I make her out to be this shitty friend but she's literally the most supportive human being I have met. It's only now she's beginning to share her opinion about things and I've been wanting her to do that for so much time but she's doing it the wrong way. She really doesn't care about my opinions anymore. She used to respect them but since I fell in love with my crush she has been hating it and him. This is not an internet support group so goodbye.**

**Anthony's POV**

"Hey Anthony! You've got mail!" Dan yelled. They were staying in California for a couple of weeks until they found out whether they are gonna move here or not. I opened the letter and started reading.

(letter)

_Hello Anthony. I am sorry and I wish you all luck in the future. I love you all over my heart and I know that someday you'll find a girl that appreciates you and will do anything for you. One that already speaks your language. One that can make you happy and always comfort you. I was lucky to have you and I fucked up. I'm not expecting you to forgive me please don't ever do that. I don't deserve it. Just please forget about me and move on. I know you hate me. Throw away all of my stuff and-_

I didn't want to read more. I ripped the paper in thousands of pieces and threw it in the trashcan. She may say that she don't want to be forgiven but she really needs it. I feel guilty for ignoring her and hating her considering how low her self-esteem is. But fuck that it's her own fault. She'll find another poor soul to ruin. I need to talk to Ian about this. "Hey uhm Ian?" I called. I pretended to edit our latest video. She was in it. "Yeah what's up?" he said. "Uhm she's….she's in the video. I don't know if I wanna release it. But this shouldn't be all about what I want-" "Anthony stop that. Your girlfriend just cheated on you and she's in your video. We'll make Tascha act the scenes and delete Stacey. Me and Tascha are packing down her stuff. There's gonna be a little empty but she not getting any of your stuff. I'm gonna drive it to her and you can help Tascha film the last. Now stop being so concerned about others. I know you had a tough childhood and I'm very proud of you handling it so well. You've become a great person Anthony. I'm proud to be your best friend. Now edit that shit out and get filming! We'll find you a date afterwards." And the he left. He was the best friend I could ever ask for.

Later that night we went to a party at a bar with a bunch of other YouTubers. A dark-haired girl looked at me with a surprised face. She was going over and my heart skipped a beat. "Hey, you're that guy from Smosh right?" she said smiling. Oh great. Another Fangirl. I thought. "Yeah I am" I said fake smiling. "Nice to meet you! Well I gotta go" she said and left still smiling. She wasn't going crazy. That's new. "Hey Anthony let's go get something to drink!" Tascha said to me. I followed her and we got a lot of shots "Hey is this really a good idea you know now that you're preggers?" I asked Tascha. "Oh it can't affect it this early. It's been like 3 weeks." She said. She's got a point.

Later we went to a house with a lot of other friends and guess who I saw? Yes that's right. I saw that dark-haired girl I met hours before. "Hey Anthony! Good to see you again!" She had a beautiful voice. "Sorry I don't think I got your name…?" I asked quite awkwardly. "Oh sorry I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Kalel" she said still smiling. "Hello Kalel. Nice to see a beautiful face for once." I said referring to Ian. She got the joke. Her laugh was adorable. Loud but adorable. We talked for hours. "Hey uhm Anthony are you staying here tonight or do wanna go with us?" Ian asked. "Uhm I'll go with you. Kalel can I get your number?" I said hesitantly. "Yeah sure!" she said. Her smile has not faded once the whole night. She gave me her number and I left with Ian and Tascha. I drove them home and I went to my own house for once in a week. I couldn't stop thinking about Kalel. I dreamt about her that night. And how amazing friends I have.

**Kalel's POV**

He was amazing. A whole other person in real life than on smosh videos. He was still as funny though. I haven't really watched smosh videos. I have only seen Pokémon Theme Song and Firetruck but I obviously knew about him. I was waiting impatiently for a call from him.

**Okay Stacey is out. But we can't leave Anthony alone so…Hello Kalel! (I just figured that she had black hair when she met Anthony) And yes, I will probably use real facts from their relationship in my fanfic. Anyways, Bye! ^^**


End file.
